


Still

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, awkward emotional outbursts by people unaccustomed to having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Shut up and let me say this."  Takes place just before the final mission of the Republic Commandos game.





	Still

“Atin.”

“Hm?  Sev?  What are you doing-” 

“ _ Shut up _ .  Shut the fuck up and let me say this.  I love you.  I love you so much and if I don’t say it now, I never will so just- just let me say it.”

“Okay…”

“I don’t know why, I just don’t, but… I need you.  I need us.  Not like… like we’re tearing each other apart, but the rest of the time, when it’s soft, and I shouldn’t need that, I shouldn’t want it, but I  _ do _ , and I can’t stop thinking about you, wondering if you’re okay out there, if they’re watching your back like they should, and wishing it was me, and-  I don’t want to let you go, not ever again.”

“You mean that.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t, would I,  _ di’kut _ ?”

“ _ Fuck _ .  I love you too, Sev.  I’ve loved you for a long damned time.   I worry about you all the time, try not to think about you, doing the kinds of shit we do.”

“I’ll always come back, as long as I’ve got something to come back for.”

“So will I.”

“You think we can do this?”

“No kriffing clue.”

“I meant what I said, about loving you.”

“I know, Sev, I know.  Me too.”

“I’ll come back, I swear.  We’ll… we’ll do this right, this time.”

“I know that too.”

“There anything you don’t know?”

“Where you’re shipping out to tomorrow.”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Kashyyyk.”

“Kashyyyk, huh?  Well, when you get back, we’ll start all this over.  We’ll… hell, what do natural-borns do for this?”

“Fuck if I know.  We’ll make it work.”

“Yeah, we will.  Get some sleep, Sev.”

“You too… I love you,  _ di’kut _ .”

“I love you too.”


End file.
